gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kōryū
Kōryū (蛟龍, Mizuchi Dragon), also known as the Yō-Kaijū (妖怪獣, Yōkai Beast), is a type of kaijū seen in the series. There had been several individuals; one controlled by Yōkai Army, another controlled by the Gyōbu-Danuki of the 808 Tanuki, and possibly a different individual seen during The Great Yōkai Trial in the manga. Appearance Personality History Shonen Magazine/First Anime Kōryū appears in episode #21 and #22 of the first anime adaptation, Yō-Kaijū (Part 1) and Yō-Kaijū (Part 2). Third Anime Kōryūs appear in the first movie of this series and in episode #56 and #57 of the third anime adaptation, The Tanuki Army Conquers Japan!! (Part 1) and The Tanuki Army Conquers Japan!! (Part 2). The one appeared in the movie was much smaller and blue-colored. Fourth Anime Kōryū appears in episode #110 and #111 of the fourth anime adaptation, Rebellion of the 808 Tanuki (Part 1) and Rebellion of the 808 Tanuki (Part 2). Sixth Anime Yō-Kaijū appears in episode #11 and #12 of the sixth anime adaptation, ''Conquer Japan! The 808 Tanuki'' and Capital Annihilated! The Terrifying Yō-Kaijū. After the Shadowy Figure unseals the 808 Tanuki, the Yō-Kaijū's egg appears in the sky and stops just above Tokyo Bay. The 808 Tanuki claim it is just a warning if the government does not relinquish their control to them. When Medama-Oyaji identifies it, he tells its origin to Kitarō and Neko-Musume. Where the egg was laid by a 700 year old snake, called Kōryū, when it entered a mirage, the egg fell into the earth and after centuries it rose back into the sky. If the egg lands on the earth once more then it will hatch, unleashing the Yō-Kaijū. When a missile strikes it it falls into the water, hatching as the Yō-Kaijū awakens. It begins going through Tokyo destroying several buildings in the process. The military tries to stop it by firing more missiles, but it has no sustained no damage. It then causes a large shockwave around it, wrecking numerous buildings and causing a large fire to surround it, continuing on its way.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 11 It was later used as a last resort, after the Kaname Stone had been destroyed. It was summoned at the base of Mt. Fuji, but fell due to a lack of power source. Gyōbu-Danuki then fills it with his wrath as a last attempt at revenge against Kitarō. The Yō-Kaijū then attacks Kitarō, who tries to defeat it with a finger gun, but no effect. It causes more damage to the surrounding area, and attempts to attack Kitarō's friends, but he blocks it with his Chanchanko. Kitarō decides to perform another Finger Gun, but Mana shows him the mark on her hand from when she touched the Kaname Stone. Medama-Oyaji believes it to be the power of the Kaname Stone, that flowed through her. Using this power, Kitarō's Finger Gun is able to blast through the Yō-Kaijū. Finally defeated it falls to its sides, immediately disintegrating, causing a blast to occur.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 12 Abilities Enhanced Durability: Kōryū is a very durable kaiju, being undeterred by the missiles fired at it. As well as having no damage from Kitarō's Finger Gun technique, only being damaged from it when it was imbued with the power of the Kaname Stone or Kitarō's stomach acid.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1968): Episode 22 Mirage lights: Eye beams: Shockwave: In the sixth series, the Yō-Kaijū emitted a powerful shockwave around itself, causing the surrounding buildings to crumble and burn. Energy beams/balls: In the sixth series, Kōryū shot destructive beams and balls of energy from its mouth. Poisonous gas: In several publications, Kōryū was noted to emit toxic gas. Trivia *It is a serpentine yokai and some of its biology is similar to that of dragons and dragon-related yokai such as Mizuchi, Syusse-Bora, or Shin. Especially, Mizuchi's name and biology are similar to Kōryū where Kōryū's name was based on Mizuchi. Only Shin among these appeared as an antagonist in the series. *How Kitaro defeated Kōryū, stabbing the target from top of the head, is similar to how Kitaro released Youaltepuztli in control in the manga. *Storyline of the 1996 film GeGeGe no Kitarō: Dai-Kaijū is a mixture of Dai-Kaijū and Yōkai Army, and there is an illustration by Shigeru Mizuki which shows Dai-Kaijū and Kōryū battling in the background. Legend References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kaijū Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Southern Yōkai Category:Water Yōkai